teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Formality/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : JACKSON: What's in there? : DEREK: Everything you want. : STILINSKI: I mean, the bus driver that got killed and the video store clerk that got his throat slashed, they're all connected to the Hale House Fire. : DEREK: FLARE! : SCOTT: Ugh! : DEATON: I wouldn't get up just yet... : SCOTT: But you're a vet. : KATE: You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different... : DEREK: RAWRRR! ( ) ON THE ROAD FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE CELLAR, SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER : ALLISON: What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him? : KATE: exasperatedly Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now. : ALLISON: What is he? : KATE: Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me? He's just another dumb animal. : KATE: Come here-- : KATE: See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute, leaf-eating herbivores, is it? : ALLISON: appalled This is a joke to you? : KATE: Sweetheart, there are Werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane? : ALLISON: So, it was him at the high school? And all the other animal attacks? : KATE: There's actually three of them-- another younger one like him, called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader-- bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly motherf-- END FLASHBACKS : ALLISON: muttering Oh, God, not now. FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE CELLAR, SEVERAL HOURS AGO : ALLISON: When were they gonna tell me? : KATE: They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you... : ALLISON: Why? : KATE: Let's just say, if you react badly when you find out...? Not good. : ALLISON: What do you mean, "not good?" : KATE: They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me? What I'' see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance. : ALLISON: What am I supposed to do now? : KATE: Go to school, do your homework, go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part. : ALLISON: What's the next part? : KATE: ''smirking You're gonna help me catch the second Beta. END FLASHBACKS : STILINSKI: Allison? You all right? : ALLISON: Yeah. Sorry I was going so fast, I-I didn't realize I-I-- : STILINSKI: kindly Oh, no. Uh, okay... all right... Uh, listen, you weren't going that fast. Just, uh... seventy-five in a twenty-five... in a construction zone... : ALLISON: Oh, God. Uh, I'm not crying to get out of the ticket. I just, um, I don't want you to think that I'm like this-- : STILINSKI: No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's, uh... : ALLISON: No, please. Write me a ticket. I need you to write me a ticket, okay? : STILINSKI: Okay... I don't see how that's gonna really make you feel a lot better... : ALLISON: It's so humiliating. I swear, I'm not like this. : STILINSKI: I understand. : ALLISON: This isn't me. This is-this is-this is not me! This is not me. : ALLISON: I'm okay. : STILINSKI: Yeah? : ALLISON: Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay. : STILINSKI: ...Do I still have to write you a ticket? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: warmly Welcome to the land of the conscious. You doing okay? : DEATON: Maybe you should sit down, huh? : DEATON: Hello? : PETER: Hi there. I'm here to pick up. : DEATON: suspiciously I'm not sure I remember you dropping off... : PETER: This one wandered in on its own. : DEATON: Even if he did, I'm afraid we can't help you. We're closed. : PETER: warningly Well, I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you? : DEATON: I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours? : PETER: You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it. : DEATON: firmly Like I said-- we're closed. : PETER: ...Mountain ash. That's an old one. : DEATON: Let me be as clear as possible: We. Are. Closed. : PETER: There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott... More innocent, and far more vulnerable. : SCOTT: ...Allison. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Call it again. : STILES: It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one? : SCOTT: I can't afford a new one, and I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek. : STILES: offended Well, A) you're not alone, you have me; and B) didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead. : SCOTT: Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him. : STILES: All right, so then, just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to find Peter, problem solved. : SCOTT: frustrated Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own, which means we either find Derek first-- : SCOTT: stammering Just-just help me! : STILES: You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior, here? : SCOTT: He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die. : STILES: exasperatedly Could you at least think about letting him die? For me? : STILES: What? : SCOTT: My mom just got home from work. : MELISSA: the phone Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall. I'm giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name... McCall... So, yeah, um, you know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner-- lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker? I don't know... You know, we could also just go out for drinks... Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So, if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, free free to, um, give me a call... : STILES: Is she okay? What's she doing? : SCOTT: Crying. : STILES: Scott, you can't protect everyone. : SCOTT: I have to. HALE HOUSE (CELLAR) : KATE: boredly Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now, either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself... or, for some reason, you're protecting him. : KATE: Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek!" "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face? : DEREK: irritably I can think of one... : KATE: amused Promise? 'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go. : KATE: All right, let's see... Nothing... nothing... nothing... God, I hate this detective crap. : DEREK: irritably Are you gonna torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh? : KATE: patronizingly Oh, sweetie, I don't-I don't wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up! Remember all the fun we had together? : DEREK: furiously Like the time you burned my family alive? : KATE: No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had... But, the fire thing? That was fun, too. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt? : KATE: Sweetheart... I really don't want to torture you... : KATE: But he does. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: What do you mean, I can't go to the formal? : COACH: McCall, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player. : SCOTT: ...S-so the compromise is I can't go to the dance? : COACH: Yeah. : SCOTT: Then I quit the team. : COACH: laughing No, you don't. And, if you show up at the dance, and I see you there? I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth. : JACKSON: skeptically You want me to take her to the formal? : SCOTT: sighing I don't want you to-- I need you to. : JACKSON: Screw you. You know what? Screw you, too. In fact, screw each other. : STILES: Hey, you know he saved your life, right? : JACKSON: scoffing He left me for dead! : SCOTT: offended I got shot for you. : JACKSON: Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound. : SCOTT: exasperatedly You know it healed. : JACKSON: Convenient. : SCOTT: frustrated Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger-- I'm talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance. : JACKSON: Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this. : SCOTT: How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me? : JACKSON: shrugging Not my problem. : SCOTT: You're her friend, too. : SCOTT: You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me? You can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison-- it's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt. : JACKSON: What if I'' get hurt? : SCOTT: ''shrugging Then it's worth it. : JACKSON: Not to me. : STILES: Well, I shouldn't say "I told you so..." : STILES: 'Cause it's not strong enough. How about, "I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolfihood? : SCOTT: I'm not done. : STILES: You're not done... Okay... : SCOTT: One more thing... : JACKSON: anxiously Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow? : ALLISON: ...Are you okay? : JACKSON: Yeah, I-I'm great! I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends.Just friends. Just-just friends. : STILES: Hey, don't worry, I'll still be there. : SCOTT: I'm still going. : STILES: Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date? : SCOTT: Not yet. : STILES: Do you have a suit? : SCOTT: Not yet. : STILES: Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there? : SCOTT: No... and no... : STILES: So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to, without a date, a suit, or a way in, with Werewolves and Werewolf Hunters all out to kick your little Werewolf ass? : SCOTT: Yeah. : SCOTT: You gonna help me? : STILES: Hell, yeah. BEACON HILLS MALL : ALLISON: Nothing's wrong... I just, I have a lot on my mind. : LYDIA: You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown-- someone could be falling in love with your smile?" : LYDIA: Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress. : ALLISON: shrugging Have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected... : LYDIA: Excellent! : ALLISON: ...But not as much as I"m going to ask. : LYDIA: What? What's that supposed to mean? : ALLISON: It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, 'roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else. : LYDIA: Who? : ALLISON: Him. : ALLISON: smirking Don't frown, Lydia! Someone could be falling in love with your smile. : STILES: Oh, okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now? All of them? : STILES: Is this a twenty-four hour Macy's? : PETER: That's not your color. : PETER: Sorry if that was intrusive. But considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter. : ALLISON: Because I'm pale? : PETER: Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours "pale." Not skin that perfect. : ALLISON: Okay... : PETER: Trust me, I-I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind? : PETER: See? Much better. : PETER: You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses with friends? High school dance? : ALLISON: Formal. : PA SYSTEM: Attention shoppers... To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate--'' : ALLISON: Did she just say a blue Mazda? : PA SYSTEM: ''--5768. Your car is being towed. : ALLISON: Oh! That's my car! : PETER: muttering I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember... you can't be everywhere all the time. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: the phone Hey, it is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now. HALE HOUSE (CELLAR) : KATE: boredly Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna talk... I'm just gonna have to kill you. : KATE: So, say "hi" to your sister for me. : KATE: ...You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? : KATE: ...Or did you? Did you tell anybody? : KATE: laughing Oh, sweetie... That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face! It happens. Handsome young Werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills the Werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack-- again? Or, is it just a little bit of history repeating? : KATE: History repeating... : KATE: It's not Jackson, is it? : KATE: Oh, no, no, no... he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but... he's not in love with Allison. : KATE: ...Not like Scott. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: This is really nice! How did you afford a-- : MELISSA: Oh. : SCOTT: panicking It's not gonna work, is it? : MELISSA: No, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one'll notice. : MELISSA: muttering No one legally blind... : SCOTT: I heard that. : MELISSA: Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. : MELISSA: Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this. : MELISSA: See? I actually think this is gonna work... : SCOTT: Really? : MELISSA: Turn. : MELISSA: ...And, no. : SCOTT: What? : MELISSA: Yeah... : SCOTT: What? I-I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do? : MELISSA: Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. : MELISSA: Pants off. Now. : MELISSA: So, is she coming here? Because you know I need the car tonight. : SCOTT: No, I'm going stag. : MELISSA: surprised You're going alone? : SCOTT: Stag. There's a difference. Sort of. : MELISSA: I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know... you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison. : SCOTT: There are no other girls besides Allison. : MELISSA: You really feel that way? : SCOTT: Can you please keep sewing? : MELISSA: No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here. : MELISSA: Do you really feel that way? : SCOTT: I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this-this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like-it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't-I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad. : MELISSA: I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away... : SCOTT: I don't want it to. : MELISSA: Have you told her how you feel? : SCOTT: She knows. : MELISSA: Come on-- she knows? Listen, dumbass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words. : SCOTT: Huh? : MELISSA: You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement, tattoo it on your arm... : SCOTT: Really? : MELISSA: quickly No. Not really. Just... tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want. : SCOTT: Everything? : MELISSA: But, when you do... I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: I'm good, thanks. : JACKSON: incredulously You want to do tonight sober? : ALLISON: I wouldn't mind remembering some of it... : JACKSON: Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it. : ALLISON: Do you know if Scott's coming? : JACKSON: I know he's not allowed to-- academic probation. : ALLISON: sighing Normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Allison. Somebody could be falling in love with your-- : LYDIA: Jackson... You look handsome. : JACKSON: smugly Obviously. It's Hugo Boss. : LYDIA: muttering I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark... : STILES: Well, I think you look beautiful. : LYDIA: ...Really? : ALLISON: Do you wanna dance? : JACKSON: Do I have to? : ALLISON: ...Not the response I was expecting, but... No, I guess not... : STILES: You wanna dance? : LYDIA: snidely Pass. : STILES: You know what? Let me try that again-- Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now. : LYDIA: snidely Interesting tactic! I'm gonna stick with no. : STILES: exasperatedly Lydia, get up, okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing. I don't-- : STILES: sighing Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade... And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior, there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. : STILES: Uh-huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nit-wit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize. : LYDIA: quietly A Fields Medal. : STILES: ...What? : LYDIA: Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I'll be winning. : COACH: McCall! I see you! : COACH: Come here, buddy. Come here! : COACH: McCall! Get outta my way! : COACH: McCall! It's a small gym, buddy! I'm gonna find you! : COACH: I gotcha, McCall! Come here, come here! Get outta my way! McCall! : SCOTT: urgently Danny! Danny, dance with me. : DANNY: What? : SCOTT: Dance with me. : DANNY: No. : SCOTT: Please! Right now. Right now! : COACH: McCall! You're not supposed to-- : COACH: flabbergasted What the hell are you do-- What the hell are you doing? : SCOTT: innocently Yes, Coach? : COACH: stammering Okay, ho-ho-ho, ha-ha. Hold on, you-- I was just saying he's not supposed to-- I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't-- You guys don't think-- You don't-- I-I was-- : COACH: Just dance, everybody! Just dance! Dance! It's a party! : SCOTT: Thanks, dude. I owe you! : COACH: What are you looking at, Greenberg? : SCOTT: Allison... : ALLISON: relieved Yes, I would love to dance with you. : STILES: You okay? : LYDIA: Just... need to take a little break. : STILES: You mean you need to go find Jackson. : STILES: I get it. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : JACKSON: slurring Come on... Come on, do it! I know you're here. Come on! : JACKSON: Come on! I wanna be like you. I wanna be one of you! Please... : ARGENT: Unfortunately, Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want... : ARGENT: But, I have a feeling you might be able to help me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: What? : SCOTT: sheepishly It's just hard not to look at you. : ALLISON: smiling I like it when you look at me. : SCOTT: I remember this one time... Uh, I was holding you, and you fell asleep in my arms, and I was watching you, and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then, you started drooling and it got kind of disgusting... and then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt... : ALLISON: giggling Okay, shut up. : SCOTT: smiling Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh, I kinda love your smile. Allison, I need to tell you something... Remember when we were talking in my room the other night? : ALLISON: Oh, you don't have to apologize. Stiles told me about the car accident. : SCOTT: anxiously I-- It's not that. It's about Derek, and it's about everything that you were trying to tell me... : ALLISON: stammering That was, uh... Forget about that. I-I-I don't know what I was talking about. : SCOTT: I do, and I believe you. : ALLISON: You don't have to. I know things now-- things are different. Just-just trust me. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : JACKSON: You promise you won't hurt him? : ARGENT: Of course not! He's just a kid. : JACKSON: What are you gonna do? : ARGENT: I'm going to take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Jackson...? : SCOTT: You weren't wrong. : ALLISON: Yes, I was. The stuff I was saying, it was crazy, so-- : SCOTT: Allison, please, let me talk. : ALLISON: ...Why did you do that? : SCOTT: Because I love you. : STILES: Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you? : STILES: What? What's wrong? : JACKSON: stammering I-I was out behind the school, and I-I was out-- : STILES: What happened? : STILES: frustrated Jackson, what did you do? : LYDIA: Jackson? Jackson? Jackson! : LYDIA: Jackson? Is that you? : LYDIA: Jackson, is that you? : STILES: terrified LYDIA! RUN! : STILES: pleadingly Don't kill her... Please... : PETER: kindly Of course not! Just tell me how to find Derek. : STILES: W-what? : PETER: Tell me how to find Derek Hale. : STILES: I don't know that. How would I know that? : PETER: Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. : PETER: Tell me the truth... or I will rip her apart. : STILES: anxiously Look-look, I don't know, okay? I sw-swear to God, I have no idea. : PETER: angrily TELL ME! : STILES: Okay, okay, okay, look... I-I think he knew-- : PETER: impatiently Knew what? : STILES: Derek, I think he... I think he knew he was gonna be caught. : PETER: By the Argents? : STILES: Yeah... : PETER: And? : STILES: When they were shot, he and Scott-- I think he took Scott's phone. : PETER: Why? : STILES: They all have GPS now. So, if he still has it, and if it's still on... you can find him. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Where are we going? : ALLISON: seductively Somewhere we can be alone... : SCOTT: Alone where? Where are you going? : ALLISON: Over here! : ALLISON: You okay? : SCOTT: Yeah... Just a little weird déjà vu... : SCOTT: Sure this is a good idea? : ALLISON: flirtatiously In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea. : SCOTT: groaning I really hate it when you say things like that... : ALLISON: impatiently Come on! : SCOTT: We should get back to the dance... : SCOTT: sighing Screw it. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts